1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a loudspeaker device outputting a sound based on an audio signal and an audio output apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a loudspeaker device and an audio output apparatus having the same, in which an audible region where a user can hear sound normally is not reduced even when the loudspeaker device has a slim structure by taking an occupying space into account.
2. Description of the Related Art
A loudspeaker device or loudspeaker unit is an electricity to sound conversion device that is included as a sub structure in an audio output apparatus or a separate device locally connected to the audio output apparatus. The loudspeaker device outputs a sound of a frequency band audible to a human, i.e., a frequency band of 20 Hz to 20 KHz, based on an audio signal processed by the audio output apparatus.
Basically, humans have an eardrum that is a thin membrane in their ear. When the eardrum vibrates, the brain regards the vibration of the eardrum as a sound so that a human can hear the sound. The vibration of the eardrum is caused by rapid variation in pressure of air. When an object makes a sound, the object vibrates in air and thus air particles are also vibrated. The vibration of the air particles is propagated along ambient air particles. That is, the vibration is carried via air. In such a manner, the sound output from the loudspeaker device travels to a human's ear through air.
The audio output apparatus with the loudspeaker device is achieved by various kinds of electronic apparatuses capable of processing an audio signal. The audio output apparatus may receive a processed audio signal from the outside and output it as a sound through the loudspeaker device, or may process an audio signal by itself. The latter is called an audio processing apparatus, and the audio processing apparatus may be achieved to simply output only a sound, but is mostly achieved by a video processing apparatus or display apparatus capable of reproducing an image and a sound.
A video processing apparatus processes a video signal or video data received from the exterior in accordance with various video processing processes. The video processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed video data on its own display panel, or output the processed video signal to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that on the display apparatus can display an image based on the processed video signal. That is, the video processing apparatus includes the panel capable of displaying an image or includes no panel as long as it can process the video data. For example, the former may include a television (TV), and the latter may include a set-top box.
When the loudspeaker device is applied to such an apparatus, the outer appearance and inner structure of the apparatus are determined in accordance with various factors such as a space allowable to be occupied with the loudspeaker device, harmony with the loudspeaker device placed inside the apparatus, etc. However, in a certain case of the apparatus with the loudspeaker device, a user cannot correctly listen to a sound output from the loudspeaker device in accordance with their position. In this case, a new structure or method is needed to be applied to the loudspeaker so that a user can more correctly listen to the sound.